Home: Season 1, Episode 10 Finale
by bionic4ever
Summary: S1,E10 Finale : Someone wants to bring down the OSI for good - starting with Oscar. No one can be trusted when everyone is a suspect! Thanks as always to The Bionic Project - and to Julie.
1. Prologue

**HOME**  
Season 1, Episode 10 (Finale)

Prologue

"**GUN**!!!" Someone called out in urgent warning, just before the bullets began to fly. Russ and Peggy had just left their reception but most of the wedding guests still remained, enjoying one last bit of revelry before returning to their button-down lives. Suddenly, Washington's well-dressed elite were hitting the floor in their tuxes and fanciest dresses, scrambling for cover.

Steve threw himself across Jaime's body to protect her as they both tried to scope out the situation in less than a nanosecond. Jaime's trained ear told her that shots were coming from every possible exit. They were surrounded; it was an ambush. _Where the hell was the Secret Service?_

As suddenly as it had begun....it was over. Too many bullets to count had been fired before anyone – even Steve or Jaime – had time to react. Amazingly, the people closest to the three sets of doors were unscathed – and for the most part, so was everyone else. Obviously there had been an intended target, and as the crowd began to fan out in a broad, hushed circle....Jaime saw him.

Oscar was lying in the middle of the dance floor, in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

- - - - -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rudy rushed to Oscar's side, knelt down and placed two fingers on his neck. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled. "And clear the room – I want everybody out!" The doctor looked toward Steve, who was trying to shield Jaime from the horrific sight. "You two, stay here, please. Watch the doors." He leaned in closer to his fallen friend. "Are you alright?" Rudy whispered.

Jaime's head turned quickly toward them – what an asinine question! - but she had to look away and was grateful for the distraction involved in keeping everyone out. To her surprise....Oscar answered.

Very softly, to be heard by no one except Rudy (and Jaime's ear, of course), he spoke without moving a muscle or even opening his eyes. "Some bruised ribs....but I'm okay."

Jaime whirled around. "_What the hell -?_" A sharp, warning glance from Rudy froze her in her tracks. Truly frightened now, she moved to Steve's side.

He frowned at her outburst...and her sudden silence. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Something is really wrong here," she told him quietly.

Steve drew her into his arms and held her tightly. To himself, he thought that Jaime must be in shock or half out of her mind with fear. Of course something was wrong – Oscar had been shot! He was dying right before their eyes! Before he could find the words that might give her false comfort, three medics burst through the door with a gurney. Oscar was quickly lifted onto its surface and as the medics carried him out with Rudy right behind them, the doctor turned to Steve and Jaime.

"I'll need you two to come along – for security." His extra glance to Jaime told her to keep quiet about what she'd heard...for now.

----

Once the ambulance had pulled away from the curb with its siren screaming, Oscar sat up and winced in pain as he began to slowly peel off the layers: tie, jacket, cummerbund, shirt....and bullet-proof vest.

"It was....a set-up?" Steve concluded.

"Right down to the fake blood packs," Oscar confirmed.

"Let's have a look at those ribs," Rudy told him, pressing as carefully as possible on Oscar's heavily-bruised chest and abdomen. Oscar grimaced sharply and pulled away. "I think they're more than bruised, my friend," Rudy told him.

Steve was nearly struck dumb. Jaime (who'd had a little longer to digest it) was done being quiet. "Why?" she demanded. "Why would you do this? And at Russ and Peggy's wedding!"

"The wedding was over," Rudy said patiently, trying to placate her even though, in Jaime's current state of agitated anger, that would be next to impossible. "Russ and Callahan are happily on their way to their honeymoon."

"And there's fake blood all over the reception hall floor!" Jaime snapped. "Do you know how scared I was? How absolutely terrified _everyone_ was?"

"It wasn't a picnic for me, either, Babe," Oscar told her. "Believe me, if there'd been any other way -"

"And where was the Secret Service?" she continued, her fury only growing. "They should've been all over this – and they....disappeared!"

"Exactly as they were supposed to," Rudy added.

"Sweetheart, if you calm down and let them talk, I'm sure they'll explain it to us," Steve said gently.

The ambulance slowed as it reached the Emergency Room entrance. "We're going to need your help," Rudy told Jaime and Steve. "Give us a few more minutes, and I promise we'll answer all of your questions."

When the ambulance stopped, Oscar crawled painfully into the seat next to the driver. One of the medics (who had donned Oscar's tuxedo jacket) climbed onto the gurney and the blanket was pulled over his head. He let one tuxedo-clad arm hang down into view. The other two medics opened the rear doors and wheeled him into the hospital as the ambulance pulled away, this time at a normal speed and without its sirens.

Rudy set up the pull-out gurney and fluffed the pillow. "Up you go," he said to Oscar, helping his friend to lie down.

"Alright," Jaime began, trembling with fear, anxiety – and anger. "Where are we going....and _what_ is going on?"

"Are you faking your death?" Steve wondered.

"Not exactly," Rudy explained. "There will be a total news blackout on this – aside from the fact that Oscar was shot, no one will know any further details. If they believe he's died though, well...so much the better."

"They...who?" Jaime asked.

"We don't know. There was supposed to be a _real_ attempt to assassinate Oscar tonight at the reception. We precluded it with an attempt of our own, to hopefully throw the killers off track – and bring them to the surface where they can be apprehended. That's where the two of you come in."

Steve nodded. "Just tell us what you need us to do."

- - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When they arrived at the ambulance bay, Steve, Jaime, Rudy and Oscar switched to a private car and headed (unseen) to Maryland. By the time they got to the safe house, their strategy was in place. They took a few minutes over a couple of cups of coffee to sum things up and iron out any wrinkles.

"What about Christine?" Jaime wondered. "She must be going nuts, thinking you've been shot! Except...she wasn't at the reception, was she?"

"No; she left after the wedding," Oscar confirmed. "I had two of our men escort her somewhere safe...and she'll be joining me here very shortly."

Jaime nodded, impressed that the relationship had progressed to where Oscar trusted this woman enough to keep her in the loop. "So, she knows, then?" Jaime asked. "Why didn't _we_ know until...after?"

"We needed you to react like _people_," Oscar explained. "Like my friends would react – not like agents who'd been waiting for this to happen. With Christine, I thought it was best that she not witness it at all. And where Russ and Peggy have gone, they won't hear anything about this."

"Hopefully," Rudy added, "by the time they come home, it'll all be taken care of."

"So, I'll be going to Oscar's office first thing in the morning," Steve summarized, "and we'll see what might crawl out from under a rock."

"Basically, yes," Oscar agreed. "Someone saw this as a perfect opportunity to seize power: with Russ out of the country and unreachable, they take me down and step right in. This could be anybody - possibly a faction we don't know about from the FBI or NSB. It could even be coming from within our own agency."

"I doubt that," Steve said. "But whoever's behind this, we'll get 'em."

"When you say _we_," Jaime began, pouting, "I still think that should include me."

"You gave birth to _twins_ five weeks ago," Rudy told her (as if she needed reminding). "And you nearly died. You still haven't regained all of your physical strength – and your bionics aren't tuned back up yet."

"So tune 'em up and let me help!" Jaime insisted.

Rudy shook his head. "It's too soon. Your body isn't ready to support that kind of power. Maybe in another week or so – at the earliest. It's just too risky."

"He's right, Sweetheart," Steve agreed. "I may bring you in once things get going – solely to see what you can hear – but I'd rather not have you in the middle of this in the condition you're in. Besides," he concluded, kissing her cheek, "you've got a nursery to get ready."

Jaime smiled, slightly appeased at the thought. The first of the twins would be coming home within the next few days. "Alright, but if you need me," she told her husband. "Or if YOU need me," she said to Oscar, "just _try_ and keep me away!"

----

Steve was in Oscar's office before 7am – and every phone line was already lit up and ringing. With Callahan out of the country (and not wanting to bring in an outsider at a time like this), the outer office remained dark. Steve sat down at Oscar's desk and stared at the blinking console for a moment before picking up the receiver and punching a random, flashing button.

"Oscar Goldman's office – this is Colonel Austin." It was a member of the press, trying to break through the news blackout. "Yes, I can confirm that he was shot. I'm sorry, but that's all the information I have at this time."

He punched another button. "Oscar Goldman's office. No – I canNOT confirm that he has died. If you print that, you will be subject to sanctions you can't even imagine."

----

Jaime flitted around the nursery, mindful of the need for frequent rest breaks (and even taking them occasionally). Steve had painted the walls a soothing lemon yellow (pink was not a color Jaime could easily stomach) and hung curtains that were a brighter version of the same shade – with Disney characters printed all over them. There was a Minnie Mouse lamp by the first crib, one with Daisy Duck by the other, and a big old-fashioned rocking chair in between.

After stocking the changing table with diapers, wipes and powder, Jaime decked out the first crib with a fitted Minnie sheet and a matching doll to await its new occupant. Surprisingly, Rosie (the smaller twin at birth) would be coming home first. Quickly overcoming some initial lung troubles, she'd rallied amazingly, her growth surpassing that of her twin, whose progress was much slower (but still reassuringly steady). Doctor Jeffries estimated that Annie would need another week or so in the hospital, just to be safe, and then the entire family would finally be together under one roof.

Jaime sat back in the rocker...and smiled.

----

Several hours into his day, Steve had become adept at bouncing from one phone line to the next, but they just keep lighting up, one after another. "Oscar Goldman's office...."

On the other end, there was dead silence...

- - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Steve slammed the receiver back onto the console and started pushing buttons in rapid succession until every line was tied up on hold. Finally, the ringing stopped. In what seemed like minutes, Jack Hansen burst through the door.

"Austin, what in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Steve wanted to ask him exactly the same question but played it cool. "Answering the phones," he said with an innocent shrug. "What do you want, Jack? I'm a little busy here."

"Goldman was shot," Hansen stated flatly.

"I know that."

"So why is it that I only find out when a damned reporter calls to ask me if he's dead? Notifying me should have been a top priority!"

"I guess we forgot," Steve hedged.

"This is an NSB matter! How could you and Wells both conveniently 'forget' -?"

"We were a little busy taking care of Oscar." Steve wondered how Jack knew that Rudy was involved. Anyone with half a brain could probably have figured out that Rudy was at the reception, but the key words there were 'half a brain' – and this was Hansen he was dealing with.

"You know," Jack continued, puffing out his chest just a bit, "the NSB has umbrella supervision over this agency if its leaders are incapacitated. I assume Mark Russell is on his honeymoon...?"

"That's right," Steve confirmed. "But I'm here – and in charge. Got the papers to verify it, if you'd like to see them. So you can put away your umbrella, Mr. Hansen, and scuttle back under your rock now. If we need you, we'll call." As if to emphasize his point that the discussion was over, Steve picked up the receiver and pushed another button. "Oscar Goldman's office..."

After shooting death rays at Steve with his eyes, Hansen skulked away.

----

Finally, at around 6pm, the press decided the news blackout was impenetrable – and gave up. The phones went silent and Steve prepared to go home. He put the pager that was connected to Oscar's red phone in his pocket, turned on the motion-sensitive security cameras and took off.

Jaime was waiting for him at the front door. She stepped outside, threw her arms around him and was practically bouncing as she kissed him. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"I might have a lead," Steve replied. "I'll know more tomorrow...I hope." His wife's eyes were dancing with a happiness Steve hadn't seen from her in far too long. He raised a questioning eyebrow and was 'shushed' by Jaime's gentle fingertip on his lips.

"I have a surprise for you," she told him. "C'mon!" With one arm tightly around Steve's waist, she led him down the hall, stopping just outside the nursery door. "Look..." she said in an exulted whisper.

Steve's breath caught in his throat. Was he just over-tired or was he really seeing her? "Rosie....?"

"Doctor Jeffries said there was no reason for her to spend one more minute in the hospital – so here she is!" Jaime reached into the crib, picked up the baby and handed her to Steve, who cradled her tenderly in his arms.

"Hiya, Rosie-Girl," he crooned. "Daddy is sure glad to see you." Jaime slipped away to put the finishing touches on dinner and Steve sank into the big rocker, studying every feature of his tiny daughter's face.

Five weeks old now, Rosie weighed just over six pounds. Doctor Jeffries had explained to Steve and Jaime that her size and weight should be compared with an eye to her due date, rather than the day she was born – and by that measure, she was right on schedule. Steve cradled her up near his shoulder so she could see him, and the eyes that stared back at him so solemnly (and so much like Jaime's) melted his heart. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Steve spontaneously began to sing.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Hush, now don't you cry!

Jaime had returned to let him know dinner was ready, but paused just out of sight, entranced by the sweet lyrical sound and unwilling to break the spell.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
That's an Irish lullaby.

----

Later that night, in Oscar's darkened office, the motion detectors silently came to life and the unseen cameras began to film.....

- - - - -


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Lynda has already offered to come over and watch Rose any time," Jaime told Steve the next morning as he was getting ready to go to work. "So if you need me..."

"Rosie needs you," Steve told her quietly, "and I'd rather have you here, where I know you're safe."

"Well, aren't we becoming a Grade-A chauvinist," Jaime teased.

"Only when it comes to the most important woman in my life," Steve said, kissing her goodbye. In truth, he would've loved to have Jaime by his side, working this case – and he definitely could use her help – but she didn't have her usual strength. If they ran into trouble, Steve knew his first thought would be toward defending her, instead of on the job at hand; neither one of them would be safe.

Jaime watched him leave then checked on Rose (who was sleeping peacefully) before she picked up the phone. "Rudy? It's me. Do you have time to stop over for coffee? I really need to talk to you...."

----

Steve had set up the cameras without expecting them to actually film anything – simply an added precaution, since no one would be stupid enough to actually _break in_ – but the blinking red lights that greeted him told him he'd been wrong. Scarcely daring to believe it could be this easy, Steve set up the viewer and started rolling the tape. When he'd seen enough, he picked up the phone.

"Jack? I need to talk to you right away. It's about Oscar."

----

"I'm sorry, Honey," Rudy said gently, "but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Steve needs my help – _Oscar_ needs my help! Please, Rudy!"

Rudy sighed. It was so hard to argue with her. "Even if I _did_ agree to do this today, you'd need a day or two of bed rest to make sure your body can still handle full bionic power."

"That's fine," Jaime insisted. "Let's do it."

Rudy sighed again – audibly this time. "I'll make the arrangements."

----

Steve paced impatiently across the office until Hansen's arrival. "Did something happen?" Jack asked. "Is Oscar alright?"

"Something happened, alright," Steve said grimly, "but it has nothing to do with Oscar."

"Care to explain why you dragged me all the way over here on a lie, then?"

"You're the one who needs to explain," Steve shot back. "Let's start with you telling me how you knew I was here yesterday."

"I didn't," Jack said with a shrug. "I tried to call, hoping for some news from an agency that likes to withhold information it should be sharing and the switchboard told me all the lines were tied up. That tells me someone is answering the phone, putting calls on hold. So....I came right over."

"Alright, that's reasonable," Steve allowed. "But what about this?" He pressed 'play' on the tape machine and the split screen of two camera views flickered to life. Although the office had been dark, the infra-red lens clearly showed Jack Hansen opening the inner office door. After a shift to the other camera's view, Steve watched again as Jack's image on the screen walked straight over to Oscar's desk and began rifling through the drawers.

"Well?" Steve demanded, fully ready to grab the smaller man if he tried to run.

"You have so little trust in me that you had to set up a camera?" Jack demanded.

"You bet. What were you looking for, Jack?"

"I was just doing my job – which in this case is to keep Goldman safe. You and Wells seem intent on making that impossible, so I was looking for anything I could find to tell me where he is."

"So you could finish the job?" Steve concluded angrily.

"So I could _do_ my job, you moron! I should be assigning round-the-clock protection for Goldman, but you people won't even confirm if he's alive or dead!"

"And that's your explanation for breaking in here in the middle of the night, for going through Oscar's private files?"

"It's the truth, dammit!" Hansen insisted. "And you're wasting time."

"I'm prepared to waste a whole lot of time," Steve concluded, "if that's what it takes. You aren't leaving here until I get some real answers."

"I out-rank you!"

"Not if you're under arrest!"

"On what charges?"

"We'll start with breaking and entering and go from there," Steve said, cuffing his adversary to the chair. "I can wait all night – or longer."

----

Jaime's procedure was over quickly. Knowing her determination to help her husband, Rudy had sedated her heavily and warned the nurses to keep an eye on her door. "If she opens it even a crack, call me immediately," he ordered.

Jaime listened from her bed as the doctor gave his orders and retreated down the hall to his office, then began fighting her way from half-asleep to a sort of groggy semi-awake-ness. As she struggled to her feet, her head swam crazily and she had to sit down and collect her bearings before getting herself dressed. Very quietly, she performed her own little series of bionic tests, bending the bed rail with one foot then bending it back with her hand. Everything appeared to be working. Satisfied, Jaime dizzily made her way to the window – and jumped.

- - - - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jaime landed on her feet – and immediately toppled onto her backside. This brought her at least somewhat to her senses and she got up and began to run. The clock on the bank tower said 7:30pm. She'd apparently been out a lot longer than she'd thought, but even through the fog Jaime's instinct told her Steve was still at the office. At about half-speed (which was all she could manage without stumbling), she made a bee-line for OSI Headquarters.

----

Steve and Jack Hansen had spent most of the day in a staring match, with neither willing to give an inch. "You're making a big mistake, Austin," Hansen had growled at one point.

"No – I'm finally getting it right." For the last hour, neither man had spoken a word. One lone phone line began to ring – over and over with annoying insistence – but Steve ignored it. The ringing continued and Steve glared at Jack. "Don't move," he ordered.

"Like I could if I wanted to," Hansen said, pointedly glancing at the handcuffs.

"What is it?" Steve demanded, finally picking up the phone.

"Steve, it's Rudy. By any chance, is Jaime with you?"

"She's home, with Rose. If she doesn't answer, they're probably both asleep -"

"Uh, no, Steve....she's not. Lynda's with your daughter. Jaime persuaded me to tune her back to full strength today – and then she took off."

"What?"

"I gave her a pretty heavy shot of sedation, so she's in no shape to be out saving the world," Rudy explained. "Hospital Security is already looking for her, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Rudy – call me if you hear anything."

"You'll do the same?"

"Yeah," Steve promised, hanging up. He decided to see if his errant wife was wandering the lobby; Hansen wouldn't be going anywhere.

----

By the time Steve was taking the call from Rudy, Jaime had reached the fountain and was heading into the building. The lobby was semi-darkened (normal for that time of night) but, curiously, the night receptionist was not at her desk. And...where was Security? Still in quite a drug-induced stupor, Jaime bypassed the phone and jogged back toward the elevator. She pressed the button – and nothing happened. Puzzled, she stared at it for longer than she normally might have (as though she could make it work by sheer force of will), then Jaime shrugged and turned toward the north stairway.

----

Ironically, up in the executive suite, Steve was staring at the same dead elevator. He swore to himself and returned to his prisoner. "What'd you do to the elevator?" he demanded.

Jack Hansen looked blankly at him. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

"It worked just fine when you rode it up here."

"This _morning_," Jack pointed out. "Do you know how many people have been in and out of this building since then?"

"Maybe – but no one else has used the _express_ elevator....because we're the only two people up here."

"Austin, think about it," Hansen sighed. "Even if the rest of your accusations were true – and not a single one of them is – why would I disable my only means of getting back out of here?"

Steve started to suggest that Hansen could've been planning to take the stairs, but instead shot him a look of disgust and started out toward the stairway, picturing Jaime staggering into the stairwell and only making it part-way up. He pulled on the metal door, which seemed to be somehow bolted from the other side. One good bionic yank solved the problem.

"Jaime?" he called. His voice echoed down the stairwell.

"Going somewhere, Colonel?" a familiar voice sneered as the barrel of a gun poked its way out of the shadows.

Steve barely had time to process the man's identity and gasp "It's _you_?" before a fine mist sprayed directly into his face rendered him unconscious.

----

Jaime had made it to the third floor landing when she heard Steve call her name. She was just about to answer (the words forming more slowly than normal in the hazy fog of her current condition) when she heard a male voice she didn't know....and a body hitting the floor. _This_ broke through her stupor enough to allow her to take the stairs a half-flight at a time until she was nearly to the top, where she got one quick look and ducked down out of sight. She needed a plan and she needed it NOW. A large, angry-looking man stood over Steve, his weapon in firing position. Then Jaime heard the cocking of the gun...

- - - - -


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey!" Jaime called, still ducked out of sight in the 7th floor stairwell. It had the desired effect, as the intruder's attention was diverted at the last possible moment. He spun around, looking for her, just as his finger squeezed the trigger and the shot careened wildly off of the wall....and into his own foot.

"_Dammit!_" He was enraged and in pain but shockingly stayed upright, diving toward the stairway to avenge his injury (and eliminate the potential witness). Jaime ducked as another bullet whizzed just past her head.

She called to her husband but he didn't react. (Was he _dead_?) Jaime was entirely on her own – and in no shape for a fight. She had her full strength but not the balance or coordination needed to use it. She had less than a split-second to consider her options. There was a fire ax on the wall but her aim would have to be perfect because she'd only get one chance. Normally it would've been her first choice....but not today. The fire hose was iffy, too – if a bullet to the foot didn't slow him down, Jaime doubted how effective water would be.

The only thing remaining was the extinguisher. Desperately, she tore it from its holder, opened the nozzle full-blast and turned it on her attacker, covering him – especially his face and eyes – with the foam. Two more bullets ricocheted into the ceiling and the wall as he continued staggering blindly in Jaime's direction. Thinking as quickly as her sedated brain would allow, Jaime opened the 7th floor door just in time for the gunman to slam into it. He was stunned but still on his feet.

Hoping her attacker would believe she'd taken the hallway, Jaime fled down the stairs to the next level. He wasn't fooled and, wiping the foam from his eyes and sputtering it from his lips like a rabid dog, he stayed right behind her.

Two security guards, alerted by the sound of gunfire, came running out onto the 7th floor landing, hollering "Freeze!" They were instantly cut down by one shot each from the intruder's gun. Jaime had gained a few precious seconds when her attacker turned back to fire, but her whole body felt like rubber and she was rapidly losing steam. Then she heard a welcome sound: the hollow click-click that told her he was out of bullets.

She couldn't run anymore and the intruder was quickly gaining on her, but without ammo to back him up, Jaime thought maybe she could outwit him. "Get over in that corner," he ordered, motioning to the far end of the stairwell with the barrel of his gun. "Now!" Jaime defiantly stood her ground. "Lady, I'm not joking – I will blow your head off -"

"No you won't," Jaime argued softly. "You _can't_. You're out of bullets."

The attacker glared at Jaime, flipped the gun around in his hand....and slammed the gun butt viciously into the side of her head. Since she was already dazed to begin with, the single blow sent Jaime sprawling. "I don't need bullets to take care of you," he growled, descending toward her with his fist raised in a clear and obvious attack position. "I'll kill you myself!"

Jaime was down – but she wasn't out yet. She had enough reflex left to grab his fist before he could strike a blow and, pushing him off-balance, she kneed him in the stomach with all the strength she had left and pushed him down the stairs.

"I'll be damned," he muttered as he began tumbling down toward the 5th floor, "Wells went and made another one."

- - - - -


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hospital Security had found no trace of Jaime – and Rudy was too worried to sit and wait for news. Reasoning that Jaime had run off to try and help Steve with the case, he got into his car and drove as fast as he dared to OSI Headquarters.

The building was dark...and ominously silent. The express elevator didn't seem to be working, so Rudy got on one of the 'regular' cars and rode it up to the 7th floor, intending to flash his ID to the guards and walk the last flight of stairs. The door to the north stairwell was open, propped that way by a pair of feet protruding into the hallway. Rudy raced down the hall to find the fallen guard and his partner. The gunman's aim had been precise; there was nothing Rudy could do for either of them.

The bullet holes in the wall, the chemical foam and the broken extinguisher told him that this was more than a double shooting – a fierce battle had taken place here. He was about to head up to Oscar's office when a weak voice beckoned him from the stairwell below. "Rudy....?"

"Jaime?" he called back. Since each flight of stairs was bent into a U-shape down to the next level, Rudy couldn't see her. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached her.  
Jaime didn't appear to have been shot but she was only vaguely conscious – whether it was from the drugs he'd given her or the angry-looking injury to her head, he didn't know.

"Honey, what happened here?" he asked gently, still taking stock of her injuries. "Who did this?"

"He's....down there...." Jaime replied, weakly motioning down the stairs.

Rudy knew he couldn't take whoever this was by himself, but he peered cautiously around the corner to try and learn who the attacker was. The 5th floor stairwell was empty. "Jaime, I have to call for help," he told her. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah....I think so." Jaime rose unsteadily to her feet but in addition to the fog, her head began to pound and she leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor. "Maybe not," she admitted.

Rudy didn't want to leave her, but they obviously needed reinforcements. Suddenly, the decision was taken out of his hands as a massive wave of penguin suits began flooding the stairway on every level. "She needs an ambulance!" Rudy called to the closest group.

"No I don't – but Steve does...he's upstairs." Jaime closed her eyes in an effort to block out the throbbing in her head. It didn't help.

Rudy bounded up the stairs, where another group of penguins was clustered around Steve. They parted to let Rudy through. "Who called you?" Rudy asked one of the agents as he tried to get a response from Steve.

"It's my understanding that the call for help came from Jack Hansen," the agent replied.

Rudy eyed him curiously. "How did he get so many of you here so fast?"

"Inspector Gregory was holding a security briefing, so it was just lucky we were all there."

"Uh-huh." Rudy nodded and turned his full attention to his patient. He made a fist and rubbed the knuckles firmly but carefully across Steve's breastbone, earning a groan in response. Slowly, Steve began to stir.

"Jaime...?"

"No, it's Rudy. Steve, can you hear me?"

"Rudy...Jack's in Oscar's office. Take my keys and let him go. Tell him...." The knockout spray still in his system, Steve fell silent.

Rudy took the keys and headed straight for the inner office. Surprisingly, none of the penguin-suits had found their leader yet. Hansen was still cuffed to the chair (which he'd managed to slide up to the desk) and his body was twisted in the painful position he'd assumed in order to wrangle the phone off of the console.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Jack demanded as Rudy set him free.

"I'm not sure," Rudy answered, "but there are casualties."

Hansen reached into the desk drawer where Steve had stashed the gun he'd taken from him. "You'd better stay here," he ordered.

"I've got two patients out there – and others might need my help," Rudy insisted, following Jack down the hall.

Two medics were lifting Steve onto a gurney and as they began to wheel him off, he raised his head. "Rudy....tell Jack...it was....Barney."

- - - - -


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Christine asked, snuggling into Oscar's arms. (They'd given up the pretense of using separate bedrooms in the safe house within mere hours.)

Oscar kissed her and gazed intensely into her eyes. "_We_ don't have to stay here. I do...but the last thing I want is for you to feel trapped."

Christine smiled. "I can't imagine being anywhere other than in your arms, so if you're here then I am, too."

"We'll only be here as long as is absolutely necessary," he assured her. "I trust Steve implicitly -"

"With your life?"

"Absolutely. Now....where were we....?"

----

"All right – keep me posted," Hansen ordered. He hung up the phone and turned to Steve (who had been deemed in perfect health once the knockout gas wore off). "I've got a blanket APB on Hiller. If he pops up anywhere in DC or the tri-state area, we'll get him."

Steve nodded. "Look, Jack, about today -"

"You were only doing your job," Hansen acknowledged.

"Thank you – and I realize that you were, too. Can't say I agree with your tactics, but -"

"Tell you what," Jack proposed, "we'll make a deal. I think both of our agencies would be stronger if there was a little more back-and-forth communication – especially when we're working on the same objective."

"You've got it," Steve agreed, shaking his hand.

"How's your wife?" Hansen asked. "Have you heard any more from Rudy Wells?"

"She took a pretty good knock to her head; she's got a nasty concussion but she was supposed to be on bed rest for another 48 hours anyway, so now he's gonna make sure she stays there. She should be fine."

"Good." Hansen looked up at the sound of the newly-repaired elevator. "Gregory," he said, greeting his second-in-command. "Any news for us?"

"Not yet," the inspector told them. "But I do have something I need to follow up on. I thought maybe the Colonel here could answer it for me." He turned to Steve. "What can you tell me about the woman who's with Goldman?"

"What woman?" Steve bluffed. (How, he wondered, did the NSB know Christine was with Oscar? Did that mean they knew where he was? Because that location was one bit of info he'd be damned if he'd share with them.)

"Oh, come on, Colonel – let's not be coy. He's with her every minute that he's not in this office....and since I don't see Goldman here, I assume that wherever he is, they're together."

"News to me," Steve shrugged.

"I'm concerned that she may be a danger to him," Gregory persisted. "How well do you know her, this Christine Solomon?"

"Well enough to know she's not a threat!" Steve snapped.

"You're sure?" Hansen interrupted. "He could be onto something, Steve. Maybe this woman isn't who she says she is. She could be using Goldman...."

"She could be getting paid to infiltrate the highest levels of National Security," Gregory suggested, "and Goldman doesn't even know he's sleeping with the enemy."

"Ridiculous. Anything else I can do for you today, Mr. Gregory?" Steve said, making it clear by his tone that the inspector was not a welcome part of any further conversation.

Gregory glared and turned on his heels. "If I think of anything, I'll come back."

"You do that." Steve waited until Gregory was gone, then turned again toward Hansen. "One thing I'll give the guy," he said casually, "is that he has excellent timing."

"How so?"

"Well, that security brief today – with most of your staff – he had this place crawling with suits when we needed help."

"Yeah, I guess he did. Wait a minute....what security briefing? I didn't arrange any meeting for today."

"Maybe they were looking for you," Steve suggested, thinking something else entirely. He was already breaking his promise to share information and leads....but there was no way Steve was sharing this suspicion – at least, not yet.

- - - - -


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Steve's promise to keep Hansen and the NSB 'in the loop' lasted about as long as it took Steve to drive to the hospital before it dissolved completely. First, he checked on his wife. In spite of another dose of strong sedation (and a head injury), she was still awake.

"Hey you," he said very softly, "shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jaime smiled. "I knew you were coming."

"When you're up and outta here, we need to talk about that little stunt you pulled today."

"Before you go all macho and start lecturing me," Jaime told him, "consider where you'd be right now if I hadn't."

"Okay, I'll give you that one – and thank you. But you really should be resting."

"Not without a kiss."

Steve, of course, obliged her request....and Jaime closed her eyes.

----

Rudy was in his office, where Steve found him pouring over Barney Hiller's files, deep in concentration. "Find something, Doc?" he asked.

Rudy removed his glasses and looked up at Steve quizzically. "Are you _sure_ it was Barney you saw in that stairwell?"

"I never forget a man with knockout gas in his hand."

Rudy shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense. The pieces don't fit. Hiller hated the OSI for what we did to him. He certainly wouldn't turn around and want to take it over!"

"Probably not," Steve agreed, "but he'd be a ripe and ready pawn for someone who did. I mean, they could package it up real sweetly for him – tied with a nice big ribbon marked Revenge. Maybe some cash thrown in for good measure, but Barney was angry enough that I don't think he'd need the added incentive."

"You've got a point. I'm just glad we didn't leave him at full bionic strength."

Steve frowned. "You don't think he might've found a way to get himself tuned up again...do you?"

"I doubt it. Marchetti could pull it off, but he's been locked up for almost a year now. Besides, if Barney were still bionically strong, Jaime would have a lot worse than a concussion."

"Well thank God for small favors," Steve agreed. "But he wasn't entirely right in the head when he left us – and now someone's got that anger whipped up to a full-fledged frenzy. And I think I know who that someone is."

"Oh?"

"But I'll need your help to prove it. Here's what I need you to do...."

----

First thing the next morning, Rudy's office was jammed with more than a dozen NSB penguin suits. Every agent who had come in contact with the extinguisher foam had been called in for an 'urgent precautionary exam'. Rudy called each one in turn into the back room, where he listened to their hearts and their lung sounds (checking for non-existent 'chemical pneumonia') and drew blood samples while Steve engaged them in a bit of casual conversation.

The men all told basically the same story. It had been Gregory, not Hansen, who had called them together for the 'urgent briefing'. No mention had been made of their Director's whereabouts, or that they'd been called to help look for him. In fact, the intended subject of the briefing was unknown. They'd barely been fully assembled when Gregory sent them to handle a security breach in the north stairway at OSI Headquarters.

"It was all a ruse," Steve concluded to Rudy when the last of the men had gone. "A way to get Hiller out of the building. While everyone was focused on the north stairwells, Hiller was strolling down the hall to the south end and just walking out scot-free."

"Then Hansen's phone call was the signal to proceed," Rudy guessed.

"I don't think so. The timing's not quite right," Steve told him. "I doubt that Hansen's phone call had anything to do with Gregory sending his men – they were probably already on their way. He sent Hiller in to take care of me...and we were one step away from a hostile takeover."

- - - - -


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When he was done 'helping' Rudy with the agents' exams, Steve needed to find out from Jaime exactly what she might've seen and heard in the building or even while she was still outside.

"What've you got so far?" Jaime asked, sounding less like a sedated patient and more like an agent working the case. "Any leads? And who _was_ that guy?"

"His name's Barney Hiller," Steve told her.

"When the bullet hit his foot....he didn't bleed."

"That's because he's bionic – or at least, he was. He's still got the limbs, but not the power."

"Why?"

"He couldn't handle it," Steve said simply. "I'll tell you all about him – another time. But right now -"

"Right now, we've gotta get down to business," Jaime finished for him.

"We? Uh-uh – _you_ need to stay in that bed and rest. Rudy wanted 48 hours after he tuned you up for observation, and now you've got a concussion as the cherry on the sundae." Steve leaned in to kiss her gently. "By the way," he said, still bent in close to her, "why didn't your husband know you were getting tuned back up until after the fact?"

"That's down to business?" Jaime teased. "I didn't tell you because you would've tried to stop me."

"Tried – no. Stopped you – yes." Steve sat back in the chair. "Sweetheart, did you see or hear anything unusual last night before you went into the building?"

"I'm not sure....I don't think so."

"With what Rudy said he gave you, I don't know how you were even on your feet." Steve paused a moment. "Why _were_ you on your feet, anyway? What made you decide to jump out of the window -"

"It was only the second floor!"

"In that condition, you could've broken your neck. But what exactly were you there for?"

Jaime shrugged. "I wanted to help."

"Alright," Steve sighed. "What about when you went inside?"

"Well...the receptionist was gone and....the elevator didn't work."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. I'm guessing Hiller disabled it and was waiting for me to take the stairs."

"Or else he was on his way up to get you..." Jaime suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Steve told her. "Because when I left the office to go and look for you, he was already in the stairwell, waiting. I didn't interrupt him on his way to the office...it seemed like _planned_ to ambush me there, on the stairs. Can you tell me what you saw and heard? It might help me piece things together."

"I heard you call my name – not like you were in trouble, just like you were looking for me – and then I heard him ask where you were going...and you hit the floor."

"Knockout gas. What happened next, Jaime?"

"I ran up the stairs and....he had a gun on you. You...weren't moving." She fell silent, stuck on a part of the memory. "Steve...this might sound weird, but..."

"Try me," he told her. She was obviously getting tired, and he wanted to let her rest but it seemed like she was on the verge of something. "What is it?"

Jaime concentrated harder, pulling up the picture in her mind through the hazy, drugged-up fog. "It was too slow. I mean, he had plenty of time to shoot you – but he didn't. He just stood there with the gun, like he was waiting for something."

"Or some_one_?" Steve concluded. (Maybe quite a lot of someones, he thought to himself.)

"Yeah – exactly."

Steve got up from the chair, newly energized. "Sweetheart, you just gave me the missing piece." He kissed Jaime and fluffed her pillow for her. "You rest now, okay?"

----

Oscar could tell that Christine was feeling cooped up and possibly trapped. She was finding little things to do to keep busy – dusting the furniture, re-arranging the bookshelves and cleaning out the kitchen cabinets, and all of that just since lunchtime. He walked up behind her and slowly enveloped her with his arms. "Take it easy," he whispered in her ear. "There are people who'll do all of that after we're gone."

Christine turned around to face him...and melted into his arms. "I just feel better if I'm doing something," she explained. "I can't sit and wait for....whatever it is we're waiting for."

Oscar kissed her, long and hard. "I think I can keep you busy...."

----

Steve walked straight into Jack Hansen's office without knocking or waiting to be announced. "Austin, what are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Keeping my promise. Call your Inspector Gregory in here; I want you to witness what I'm about to do to him."

- - - - -


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"He's not here right now," Hansen told Steve, "but I imagine you'll be wanting to wait – to shake his hand when he gets back."

"Where the hell is he?" Steve demanded, thinking to himself that Gregory's _hand_ was not exactly what he wanted to shake.

"You mean you don't know yet? I was just about to call you -"

"Cut the crap, Jack. Where's Gregory?"

"He's bringing Hiller in for questioning. My men found him just the other side of the Maryland border and Gregory volunteered to personally escort him back to DC."

"And you let him go?"

"Well, of course I did. He's my first assistant." Jack looked quizzically at Steve. "Something wrong with that?"

"_Everything_ is wrong with that!" Steve really didn't want to share what he knew with Hansen but he needed his help. "Jack, how long ago did he leave?"

"He's most likely almost there by now."

"Call all of your men and intercept him – by whatever means necessary -"

"Why would I do that?" Hansen asked skeptically.

"Because if you don't, one of two things is gonna happen: either the two of them will head for the hills, never to be seen again....or your inspector will _kill_ his accomplice."

"Accomplice? You're saying Gregory is mixed up in this?"

"To his eyeballs," Steve confirmed. "Make the call, Jack."

"That's a very serious accusation, Austin." Hansen made no move toward the telephone.

"Dammit, Jack – just trust me on this! I'll explain everything, but you need to have him intercepted – NOW!"

Reluctantly, Jack made the call, then turned back to Steve with his arms across his chest. "Alright, now let's hear why I've just sent my men to bring in their own superior."

"Inspector Gregory is behind the assassination attempt on Oscar, behind the attack at OSI Headquarters – all of it."

"Well, that's ridiculous," Hansen scoffed. "What possible motive would he have?"

"Personal power. Sure, he's got some of that now – but he wanted a whole lot more...and found a way he thought would get it for him. Hiller made a perfect patsy for him – there's nothing he'd want more than revenge on the agency he thinks ruined his life."

"That doesn't make sense."

Steve laughed bitterly. "It makes perfect sense. Oscar's second-in-command is out of the country – unreachable – and you yourself talked about the NSB's so-called 'umbrella policy' if the OSI were to fall into chaos." He looked directly into Hansen's face as he delivered the whammy. "Of course, you've got your hands full here, so who would you be most likely to send to run the OSI....? You know the answer as well as I do."

"My God....he couldn't....all of this?" Hansen was floored.

"He sent Hiller over to corner me, intending for me to get shot in the melee of dozens of penguin suits all storming the building at once. He had it timed perfectly. Except Jaime disrupted that plan by showing up at exactly the wrong moment."

Hansen stared silently at Steve, slowly taking it all in. Then his red phone's insistent ring preempted any answer he might've given. His face lost all its color as he listened to the voice on the other end. When it was over, he faced Steve with visible hesitance.

"They found Gregory," he said very quietly. "Dead. It appears that he was killed....bionically."

----

Back at the hospital, Jaime had finally heard the whole story about Barney Hiller from Rudy – and was more determined than ever to leave her hospital bed and start helping her husband.

"I've been in this bed for almost 18 hours," she pleaded, "most of it sleeping. I feel so much better, really! Please, Rudy...!"

Rudy shook his head. "Another 24 hours, at least. And that's just to let your body re-adjust to your bionics. You've also got a concussion and -"

"And it doesn't even hurt anymore," she lied.

Rudy knew better. While the swelling had gone down, the bruise was still huge and angry-looking. Without a doubt, Jaime still had a whopper of a headache. While he hated having to be sneaky, he was determined to keep his patient safe. He waited and watched quietly as Jaime swung her legs over the opposite side of the bed, then braced herself against the mattress to force herself to her feet. As she leaned back, steadying herself with her arms, Rudy plunged a needle into the left one.

"I'm sorry, Honey," he told her softly as he helped her back into bed. "This is one battle Steve will have to fight without you."

- - - - -


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Where were you right before you came here, Colonel?" Hansen demanded.

"Oh, come on! Alright...I was at the hospital, checking on my wife and then meeting with Rudy. After that, I stopped up at the office and then came here."

"And what about your wife? Where was Jaime between the time you saw her and when you got here? Hmmm?"

"Now I _know_ you're an idiot!" Steve seethed.

"Just answer the question...or I could always bring Jaime in for questioning."

"Jaime is in a hospital bed – sedated – with a head injury. Anything else?"

"I understand the injury isn't that serious."

"Look, Jack, we can go back to the old way of not trusting each other, withholding information and generally hating each other's guts – or we can find Hiller. But I don't have time for your moronic games!" Steve was livid. "Obviously, Gregory found some way to get Hiller re-activated – tuned back to full strength – and we've got a serious problem on our hands. Whether you're with me or not, I don't really care. So...your choice. Make it now." Steve turned without waiting for a response and headed for the door.

"What do you need me to do?" Hansen asked quietly.

"Get every agency – every _person_ – in on this search. I need to talk to Rudy and find out the best and safest way to handle Hiller when we do find him."

----

Jaime was drifting in a not-awake-but-not-asleep fog when she recognized Steve's footsteps – strident and urgent – and they didn't stop in her room. With her eyes still closed, she tuned in as closely as her ear would allow...and listened.

"Rudy, we've got big trouble," she heard Steve saying. "Barney's been reactivated – full strength."

"But that's impossible!"

"Gregory must've used his connections to get into the prison to see Marchetti. I'm guessing Michael gave him the instructions and he found a scientist able to perform the procedure. But Hiller turned on his own benefactor; he _killed_ Gregory."

Jaime's eyes snapped open and she tried to will herself from the bed. If only her body didn't feel like molten lead! For now, all she could do was listen. She'd been drugged too heavily to even raise her head from the pillow.

"We've got every agent and police officer in this part of the country looking for him," Steve continued, "but when they do find him....then what?"

"I see your point. You could try a tranquilizer gun, but if he's on a rampage that might not bring him down quickly enough," Rudy explained. "There may be no choice but to shoot to kill."

Jaime was listening so intently (and her mind was still so hazy) that she barely noticed the orderly walk in – straight to her bedside. When she saw his face, his hand shot out to firmly cover her mouth before she could call out a warning. Jaime kicked at him desperately, but the heavy drugs had weakened her and he scooped her up easily with one arm, pinning her against his upper body so she couldn't move.

He took his other hand away from her mouth but her scream was cut short by the barrel of the gun he drew from his pocket – and pointed straight at her head. "Not one more sound, little lady – or I will shoot anyone who comes to your aid. And that includes Rudy Wells. Understand?"

Jaime's eyes may have been open, but her ability to reason and react were pretty much gone. The sedative meant to protect her instead enabled her captor to carry her quickly out of the hospital and into his car. She stared numbly out the window as the car peeled away into the night.

- - - - -


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Steve, alerted by Jaime's half-scream, rushed to her room...but she was already gone. "That's impossible..." Rudy noted, finally catching up. "She shouldn't have been able to move..."

"Hiller's got her," Steve said with horrible, gut-wrenching certainty. "He's the only one who could've taken her so fast." Steve slammed his fist into the bedside table in sheer frustration, bending it into a piece of bionic sculpture. "I'll call Hansen," he told Rudy. "You have hospital security pull the tapes from the parking lot cameras. Maybe we can get a fix on his license plate – or at the very least, his car. We _have_ to find them – fast!"

----

By the time Rudy returned to triumphantly give Steve a make and model for Hiller's rental car – as well as a plate number – Barney had already pulled into an alley behind an old warehouse and abandoned the car for a van he'd left waiting there. Jaime was still completely unresponsive so he picked her up and half-carried/half-dragged her to the back of the van, where he tossed her roughly to the floor. He saw Jaime's startled expression as she stared up at him...and he glared at her. "You know who I am, don't you?" When Jaime didn't answer, he leaned in close and grabbed her painfully by the chin, forcing her to look into his cold, dead eyes. "Don't you?" he repeated. All Jaime could do was nod. Barney released his grip and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't know what Wells gave you," he chuckled as he pulled the van back onto the highway, "but I hope for your sake it lasts. 'Cause if you try anything stupid, I _will_ hurt you."

Jaime may have been unresponsive but she was certainly not unaware. She drifted into unconsciousness several times but always awoke within minutes, startled by words that her drug-addled mind couldn't seem to let go of: _we've got serious trouble...he __killed__ Gregory....no choice but to shoot to kill..._ Jaime knew her situation was dire, and the fact that she couldn't react terrified her. She pictured Steve and their daughters' faces and held the images close, trying to draw strength from her determination to see them all again.

Finally, the van turned in to a long, wooded driveway and parked in front of what looked like an old abandoned fishing cabin. Jaime cringed inside as Hiller dragged her from the van and forced her through the door of the cabin. She began to fade again and Hiller slapped her and threw her into a chair. "You're gonna stay awake now, little lady," he sneered. "You and me need to have a talk."

----

The car was located quickly – exactly as Barney had intended. In addition to being an evasive move, he'd used the switch to thumb his nose at his pursuers, to let them know he'd bested them once again. Steve, Rudy and Jack Hansen regrouped in Oscar's office. They were back to Square One.

"Rudy," Steve began, "if he tries to hurt her....can Jaime fight back?"

"Not in her present condition. The shot I gave her had to ensure she wouldn't leave that bed and go running off on her own again. I never meant...." his voice trailed off as the doctor tried to cope with his overwhelming sense of guilt.

"You did what you thought was best for her," Steve told him. "No one can fault you for that."

"How long will the drugs affect her?" Hansen asked.

"Eight to twelve hours total – so at least another four hours and quite possibly longer."

"But when she does come out of it," Steve queried, "she'll be at full strength?"

"If her body has acclimated to the reactivation – and IF she isn't rejecting. But we can't wait that long; Jaime is in serious trouble _right now_. If Hiller's intent is to harm her, she doesn't stand a chance..."

- - - - -


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I know who you are," Barney said with his teeth clenched as tightly as his fists. "My old friend Gregory filled me in after our little run-in on the stairs." Jaime simply stared mutely at him. "You're Austin's _wife_," he said, practically spitting with fury and hatred. "And that makes you very, very valuable to me. You see, you're my ticket out of here. Of course, you _are_ bionic, which just makes everything so much more interesting – don't you think?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jaime asked in a weak voice.

"Ah – so she _does_ speak!"

"What can you gain now?" Jaime persisted. "You killed your partner – the one who was probably paying you – so -"

"Shut UP!" Hiller thundered, slapping her again. He began to pace in front of the chair. "So you know about that, do you? Well, Gregory may have thought he was in control, but I was the one pulling the strings all along! That's right – ME. Sure, he stood to gain from it, too – if I let him live. But that was never part of the plan."

"What _was_ the plan?" Jaime asked, trying to keep him talking, hoping it would buy her some time to recover – and keep him from whatever he intended to do next.

"Simple, little lady – revenge. Your precious husband and his OSI buddies destroyed my life. Did you know that? My wife left me, just took our son and left...said I was too angry and bitter. Well, guess what? I AM angry. I'm damn angry!" Barney upended a table that barely missed Jaime as it rolled over, breaking into pieces. As Hiller paced across the cabin floor, his back temporarily to her, Jaime picked up one of the larger pieces...but she wasn't fast enough. Hiller whirled around and ripped it from her hand.

"Real stupid move. You're lucky I don't use this to smash your pretty little head in!" He threw the chunk of wood furiously across the room and Jaime heard it splinter as it hit the wall behind her. Barney moved in close, staring directly into her eyes. "Where are they hiding Goldman?" he asked in a menacing near-whisper. "Because you and I both know he isn't dead." He straightened up and began to pace again. "That's how you want it played, huh? Not going to tell me....willingly? 'Cause I could make things very unpleasant for you...."

----

Steve was doing some major floor-pacing himself. They had absolutely no leads; it was as if Barney Hiller had disappeared into thin air, taking Jaime with him. Rudy had arranged for Lynda to bring Rose back to the hospital, where she could be kept under the watchful eyes of security along with her sister. All they could do now was wait for word from any one of a fleet of officers and agents who were scouring what seemed like the entire planet for even the smallest clue. Steve had never felt so helpless.

No one in the room had spoken for nearly an hour when suddenly the phone rang. Steve kept his voice calm and steady, even while his heart was threatening to pound right through the floor. "This is Colonel Austin."

"I would think you'd want your friends to call you Steve," the voice on the other end said smoothly.

"Barney?" Steve replied, mostly to alert the others in the room. Hansen immediately sprang into action, manning the tracer.

"So you do still remember me. That's very good, because I believe you've lost something very valuable today – something you'd probably like to see returned in one pretty little piece."

"Barney, I swear....if you hurt her -" Steve caught himself and took a deep breath.

"Best learn to control that temper, Steve. Or I may not be able to control mine...and who knows what might happen then...?"

"What do you want, Barney?"

"That's better. Get a pencil, Steve, because I have a list. You're going to do every little thing on it, too, or your wife will pay the consequences."

"Let me talk to her first," Steve demanded.

"Forget it. _I'm_ calling the shots now."

"How do I know you haven't already...killed her?" Steve asked, nearly choking on the words. "Put her on the phone and then we'll talk demands."

"Fine," Hiller snapped. Steve heard the next words from a distance, as though Barney was holding out the receiver. "Tell your husband he'd better listen, little lady – or you'll never see him again."

Steve held his breath...but Jaime never came on the line. He heard Hiller cursing, then the sound of a slap – then Barney was back. "She can't come to the phone right now," he said in a mocking, sing-song voice. "Get a private plane ready to leave Andrews in one hour. No police, no Intelligence officers. Anyone tries to intercept me....and your wife dies. I'll call back in a little while with the rest of my demands."

Abruptly, the line went dead. Steve looked to Hansen, who shook his head. "Wasn't long enough. He knows what he's doing."

Steve sank into Oscar's chair with his head in his hands. "We'd better get a plane...."

- - - - -


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"It won't work," Jaime said defiantly. "The OSI doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

"Maybe not, but your _husband_ will," Barney snapped. "Pretty convenient, the way that worked out, huh?" He leaned in close to her again, amazed that she was showing so little fear. "You know, we could end this right now – and I'll let you go – all you have to do is tell me where to find Goldman."

"Bite. Me."

Barney swung his arm back, this time with a closed fist...and stopped himself. She wasn't flinching. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked. Jaime merely glared. "Well, you should be. I've been holding back, you know. One _real_ punch would crush you like a pretty little bug. And don't get any cute ideas about fighting your way out. You might have a bionic arm, but I've got two. Did they tell you that? Well, did they?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you know how stupid it would be for you to move out of that chair. I'll just call your husband back and then we'll be on our way." When he reached Steve again, Barney tersely relayed the rest of his demands: a civilian pilot, unaffiliated with Intelligence or law enforcement, an airstrip cleared of all Air Force personnel and the plane was to be ready for take-off as soon as he was aboard. Before Steve could respond or ask to speak with Jaime, Hiller closed the conversation. "You now have 45 minutes. Non-negotiable. Screw this up...and she dies."

----

Steve scarcely dared to breathe as he and Hansen waited in a cleaned-out garbage dumpster that sat just beyond the now-deserted airstrip. There were 15 minutes left. "If we're lucky," Hansen told him, "Hiller will board the plane and leave Jaime on the tarmac. He could also take her aboard to ensure he gets on safely – and then let her go. Or...."

'Or' was too awful to contemplate...but they had no choice. "Or he could take her with him on the plane and fly off with her," Steve concluded. Neither man mentioned the last possibility, but they both knew it existed: Hansen could board the plane and then (having gotten what he wanted) kill his hostage.

----

The ride to the air base was tense, with Barney white-knuckling the steering wheel and Jaime scrambling for some way to get through to him, to try and stop what was happening. The cool night air had helped to revive her and while she still didn't dare try and fight him, her awareness and her reasoning had (thankfully) returned.

"How old is your son?" she asked very quietly.

"He just turned two," Hiller answered without looking at her.

"What's his name?"

"Benjamin."

Jaime could hear the rift of pain in his voice. The loss of his son had obviously cut him deeply.

"Did Gregory tell you I have two little girls?" Jaime noticed that this earned her a quick glance of surprise. "They're babies – twins – just five weeks old." She struggled to keep from bursting into tears as she thought of them. If she didn't pull this off, it was likely she'd never see them again. "They were born too early, so one is still in the hospital. I haven't even gotten to put her in her own crib yet...."

"That's a shame," Hiller said, the hard edge softening....just a little.

It gave Jaime encouragement and she kept on talking. "Their names are Ann and Rose. Rosie came home this week, but Annie was a little sicker. Hopefully in a few more days..."

They'd reached the base. Jaime could only pray that she'd been able to reach him and that it was enough.

As Hiller had instructed, the rear gate leading onto the airstrip was wide open, the guards gone. He stopped the car just a few feet behind the plane and as he walked around to the passenger door...a shot rang out, blasting him in the arm. Another shot peppered into his leg, and he furiously yanked Jaime from the car – his gun directly to her head.

Still hidden, but watching through a small peephole in the dumpster, Hansen pulled out his datacom. "Hold your fire!" he ordered the carefully-placed snipers concealed on the roof on the hanger.

Hiller forced Jaime up the stairs to the door of the plane. "Nice move, Colonel!" he called out toward the hanger. "You just lost your wife!" With one violent motion, he shoved Jaime down the steps and onto the tarmac, then stepped down himself and stood over her, ready to fire.

Jaime looked up at him with a calm, steady gaze. "My babies need me," she pleaded softly. "And Benjamin needs you."

Hiller stared at her for one long, agonizing moment....then slowly lowered his gun.

- - - - -


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hiller's gun hit the tarmac and Steve was instantly out of the dumpster. He gave no thought to Hansen, who had to struggle up and out on his own without the help of a bionic leap. Steve's eyes - and his every thought - were on Jaime. "Step away from her, Barney," he called in a voice that was much calmer and steadier than he actually felt. Surprisingly, Hiller complied.

"Now get on your knees," Hansen instructed. "Keep both hands in plain sight."

Steve knelt on the tarmac for his first close look at Jaime. He didn't see any blood or obvious broken bones but her face was covered with bruises and she appeared to be in shock. He immediately got on his datacom and called Rudy. "Bring the chopper in - she needs you." Jaime's eyes were wide open, but she stared vacantly at nothing. Now that the danger had passed and her adrenaline level had dropped, the trauma of the last eight hours had abruptly set in. Steve gathered her carefully into his arms and at first Jaime flinched at the contact, but then she looked up at him and relaxed into his embrace.

"Is it…over?" she whispered, finally realizing that the hands reaching for her were gentle, loving ones with no intent to harm her.

"It's over, Sweetheart," Steve confirmed, watching with profound satisfaction as Hansen led Hiller away. "You're safe now."

----

Hiller was deactivated and returned to the NSB Hole the same evening. No one felt he deserved the comfort of a hospital bed for even one night. Jaime refused any further sedation and within hours was pleading to go home. Steve slipped out quietly, on a little secret 'mission' of his own, letting Rudy deal with his willful patient.

"Not a chance, Honey," Rudy explained. "We still need to watch you for signs of rejection. It hasn't even been 48 hours since I tuned you up again."

"Feels like a lot longer," Jaime said wearily.

"And you were injured on top of it, so I'd say another 48 hours in this bed and -"

"Rudy! I can't stay here that long!" She sat up too quickly in her protest….and winced in pain. Sighing, she lowered her head back onto the pillow.

"_Now_ will you let me give you that shot?" Rudy asked gently. "Just something for the pain." He knew her head was hurting a lot worse than she was letting on.

"Yeah…" Jaime reluctantly held out her arm - her _right_ arm.

"Very funny," Rudy chuckled. He smiled reassuringly and reached for her other arm.

"I'm not trying to be difficult," Jaime told him. "I just wanna see my babies…."

"I think that can be arranged," Steve announced, grinning as he pushed two portable bassinets into the room.

The effect on Jaime was more healing than any drug or doctor could ever hope to be. Her eyes welled with joy as she reached into the first bassinet. "Annie - hello, Baby. Mommy sure missed you!" She laid back on the bed with the baby cradled in the crook of her arm, then looked pointedly at her other arm, the other bassinet…and Steve. Getting the message, Steve nestled Rose next to her mother as well, and Jaime cooed happily at her girls. "You don't know it," she told them, "but you saved Mommy's life today. Yes, you did!"

"I'd love to hear that story," Steve interjected. "What'd you say to him, anyway?"

"Not right now," Jaime scolded, still cooing and making googly eyes at the babies. "Mommy and daddy can talk about that later, can't they?" she asked the girls, nuzzling the tops of their heads. Jaime beamed as Rosie's tiny hand reached out and grazed her chin.

Steve noticed that Jaime's eyelids were beginning to grow heavy. "I think Mommy and her girls could all use some rest," he suggested. Jaime reluctantly allowed him to place the babies back in their bassinets, kissing each once more for good measure first. Satisfied, happy and safe, Jaime drifted off to sleep.

- - - - -


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two days later, Jaime was released from the hospital and after a quiet evening spent in the arms of her husband, it was finally time to bring the babies home. Rudy and Doctor Jeffries had suggested taking one baby at a time and her sister the following day, but everything was ready. The Minnie and Daisy sheets (and the matching dolls and bedside lamps) were ready and Jaime insisted it was past time for the whole family to be together. As she and Steve placed the girls in their cribs, Steve thought Jaime had never looked happier. She was positively glowing.

"Doesn't get any better than this, Colonel," she sighed, settling into the crook of his arm and tipping her face up to kiss him.

Steve lifted Jaime up into his arms then sat down in the big rocker between the cribs, settling her onto his lap. Neither Austin could take their eyes off of their tiny daughters. Rosie (six and a half pounds now) was making a soft chortling sound as she fingered the Minnie Mouse doll. Annie (just over six pounds) was quietly taking it all in. Then her little fists tightened, her face turned quite a vivid shade of pink and she began to _wail_. Hearing her sister's cries seemed to get Rosie worked up - she, too, began to cry. Steve and Jaime, seated directly between two squalling infants, looked at each other…and smiled. It felt so good to be _home_.

END OF EPISODE TEN

END OF SEASON ONE


End file.
